Divination and Determination
by ThePinkMoonPlatoon
Summary: Set in POA, Ron reckons divination is his best subject, much to the annoyance of Hermione and Harry...


**Hi! This fic is starts from the POA book, Chapter 6 - Talons and Tea-leaves! Only real difference is that Harry doesn't give a crap about being given the grim and Ron isn't too tetchy about it either. **

**Characters: Ron Harry Hermione (others may appear briefly)**

**Ships: Very slight Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, you know, all that jazz. **

**Summary: Ron and Harry think they should have gotten more than a T in divination...**

Harry and Ron stumbled out of the stuffy divination room laughing to the events that had just occurred.

'Haha, did you see her face when you examined the tea leaves? She was staring at you like you were a god or something!' Ron sniggered to Harry.

'And when you thought it was a bowler hat! What did you say it was in the end?' he snorted back.

'It was an acorn, meaning unexpected gold, a windfall!' Ron said, trying his best to sound majestic and mystical. His voice sounded so much like Trelawney that Harry almost shrieked with laughter.

'Merlin, Ron, don't do that! I thought Mrs. Old-Gloomy-Glasses was right behind us there!'

'And then, I thought that animal was a sheep! I would have laughed so hard if she hadn't of come over.' Ron said as the pair rounded the corner for Transfiguration.

'Yeah and when she said it was a falcon - meaning I have a deadly enemy or something - and Hermione just made her look like an idiot. I mean she was right, everyone knows about me old Voldy.'

'I know! I can't believe Hermione would talk like that to a teacher, even if it was Trelawney,' Ron said, with a hint of pride in his voice, 'Then she went banging on about a club and some kind of attack and the skull and bloody danger in you path or some rubbish like that. She blatantly expects you to die next week!'

'When everyone was gathered around looking at the grim and Hermione just stood behind her and mouthed off. Haha, Seamus was right though, it did look like a donkey...' Harry grinned.

'When you said about everyone discussing your death it was so funny... the whole room just shut up and wouldn't look at you. I couldn't look for laughing, they didn't get the joke!'

'Yeah, I'm really looking forward to my death, considering it will involve acorns, bowler hats, a skull and a club. Oh, and throw a donkey and a sheep in there too if you like.' At this Ron couldn't suppress his laughter anymore. He and Harry were crouching down in fits of laughter and it didn't help that Trelawney walked passed them at that point, shaking her head and staring at them.

'She,' Ron tried to speak through giggles, 'She - she obviously thought we- we were- we were dying!'

'Nice to see she would help then!' Harry snorted again.

'Oh, Merlin, my sides are so sore!' Ron gasped slightly.

Harry opened his eyes wide, 'Are you happy about it?'

Ron realised what he had said, 'You don't think?'

'Are you suffering?' Harry asked with a smile.

'I suppose so... and I am quite happy about it too...' Ron said, only just managing to suppress a laugh.

'I am going to sail through divination lessons!' Harry sniggered with Ron.

'I think Divination seems very woolly, a lot of guesswork if you ask me.' Hermione said, searching through her book.

Ron looked at her sceptically, he may have laughed about it with Harry but with Hermione it was different; she was supposed to love the subject not bitch about it.

'There was nothing woolly about the grim in that cup!' Ron said hotly.

'You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep.'

Harry burst out laughing at this, Hermione and Ron snickering a little too.

Ron sat up promptly in bed, looking across at Harry, 'The falcon Harry!' he declared.

Harry stared at him like he was a mad man. 'What?'

'In Divination the falcon, the deadly enemy,' Ron explained, 'what if it meant Sirius Black!'

Harry blinked at him, 'I think Hermione established that it was Voldemort...'

'Yeah,' said Ron excitedly, getting up and sitting on Harry's bed, 'but what if you have two deadly enemies?'

'Wow, I'm such a lucky boy, two deadly enemies, what next, a cursed broom?' Harry said sarcastically.

Ron couldn't help but laugh, 'Sorry, but I've really been getting into this Divination stuff.'

Harry's jaw dropped, 'You? Getting into a lesson? Ron Weasley, have you swapped brains with Hermione or something?'

Ron laughed again, 'No! I just really like the stupid predictions.'

'Are you sure you're not just trying to annoy Hermione?'

'No!' Ron looked a little worried, 'I don't overly annoy Hermione do I?

'Maybe just a tad,' Harry smirked.

'Oh shut up you,' but Ron couldn't help but return the grin.

Ron and Harry had just finished their Defence against the Dark Arts exam, trying not to laugh as Hermione told Lupin about the boggart turning into McGonagall telling her she's failed everything.

They swivelled around to hide their grins, when a peculiar sight met them. Cornelius Fudge was standing in front of them. Ron gaped in the background, while Hermione hung slightly behind him. Harry was talking to the Minister about Buckbeak, and after they had finished talking, the executioner turned up, sparking the conversation again. Ron was about to speak, but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, directing them to the castle.

Hermione tried to soothe Ron to little avail, and in the end he ended up cheering himself up.

'Merlin, Harry, you know what I just realised!' Ron said cheerily, 'The bowler hat!'

Harry slapped his hand to his head and sighed, 'Ron...'

Hermione looked very confused, 'What are you talking about?'

'Ron has really taken to Divination,' Harry explained, 'and the other week when we were looking at tea leaves, he saw a bowler hat.'

'And he thought it meant the ministry of magic?' Hermione said dubiously.

'Yep, exactly that,' Harry nodded.

'But don't you see Harry, it came true!' Ron said indignantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but thankfully Ron didn't see.

'I see what you mean Ron.' Harry said encouragingly.

'If I don't get an O in my Divination O.W.L's then I'll give up on life.'

'Ron! You're starting to sound like Lavender Brown!' Hermione said shocked, 'I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up getting married and have a crystal ball shop.'

Ron looked down heartened, 'So, you think I'll marry Lavender then?'

'What?' Hermione blushed slightly, 'No, it was just a little joke, sorry...'

Harry looked at them nervously, 'Erm, well, should we get going then?'


End file.
